


Smoke and Mirrors

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the brig, Malcolm Reed examines his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "smoke."

Malcolm Reed contemplated his life while sitting in the brig.  It was a sham, the whole bloody lot of it, starting with the cultured accent painfully learned at school.  Then the stint as an airhead rock star while working for Harris.  All the times he’d told Phlox he was “fine” when he really wanted to curl up in a ball and die.  But most of all, quoting the nonfrat regs, leaving farewell messages to random women of his acquaintance and praising T’Pol’s bum when the one who owned his heart was Trip. 

Malcolm Reed was nothing but smoke and mirrors.


End file.
